Into the Wild/Chapter 23
Chapter description :The three cats hide as the ThunderClan patrol race past their hiding spot. After they pass Graypaw asks if they are really going to rescue the kits from ShadowClan alone and Yellowfang replies that they could get help from cats in ShadowClan that don't support Brokenstar. She explains that many of the elders are required to live on the camp boundary and hunt for themselves. Firepaw says that he might be able to convince the ThunderClan patrol to help them, also, if he can explain before they see Yellowfang. He sends Graypaw to wait at the dead ash until one of them returns. Graypaw asks if he really expects Yellowfang to bring help and Firepaw nods. Yellowfang disappears into the bushes and Graypaw asks if they are doing the right thing and Firepaw admits that he doesn't know - if they are right they are heroes, if they are wrong they are as good as dead. :Firepaw catches up to the patrol, which isn't bothering to disguise it's presence. Their patrol includes Whitestorm, Darkstripe, Mousefur, Runningwind, and Willowpelt, but no Tigerclaw. Whitestorm asks Firepaw what he is doing and Firepaw starts to reply that Bluestar had sent him to find Yellowfang. Whitestorm cuts him off, saying that Bluestar had told him he might meet a friend. Firepaw asks if Tigerclaw is nearby and the warrior replies that Bluestar had told him to stay in camp to protect the remaining kits. Firepaw explains how he and Graypaw plan to rescue the kits and raid the camp that night with help from Yellowfang and her old allies. The warriors protest, and Whitestorm asks why the traitor would help rescue the kits. Firepaw replies that Yellowfang didn't take the kits or kill Spottedleaf, and she wants to help. Whitestorm looks had him for a moment, before telling him to lead the way. :They reach Graypaw, who is pacing restlessly by the ash tree. Graypaw says that there is no sign of Yellowfang. Firepaw points out that she could be on her way back and that they don't know how far it is to the ShadowClan camp. Graypaw says that she could be making a plan to ambush them and Firepaw replies that she will come at Whitestorm's prompting. Yellowfang emerges just then, saying that Firepaw isn't the only one who can sneak up on someone. Three other cats follow her and the two groups stare at each other for a moment before one of the ShadowClan cats speak, saying that they will not harm them and want to help rescue the kits. Whitestorm asks what would be in it for them and he replies that they want to get rid of Brokenstar, and that they wouldn't meet as much resistance as they think. Yellowfang introduces the tom that had spoken as Ashfur, another tom as Nightpelt, and an elder queen as Dawncloud. :Whitestorm says they are skilled warriors, but questions whether they are enough. Ashfur replies that the old and sick are slowly starving and the casualties among the kits are more than they can cope with. Darkstripe asks why they have shown so much strength lately, and Ashfur replies that Brokenstar is surrounded by an elite group of warriors and the other warriors who only obey him because they are frightened, and will only fight by his side if they think he will win. Darkstripe says in disgust that that is terrible loyalty, and Yellowfang replies that the Clan was not always like that. She says when Raggedstar led they were feared for their strength, which came from the warrior code and loyalty instead of fear and bloodlust. Whitestorm asks Yellowfang how Raggedstar died and she replies that he was ambushed by a patrol from another Clan. Whitestorm nods and says that that was what most seemed to think, commenting that these are bad times when leaders are picked off in the dark instead of in honorable battles. :Firepaw asks how they'll take the kits without alerting the whole Clan and Dawncloud tells him that they'll be closely guarded. She says that open attack is the only hope, and Whitestorm says they'll have to concentrate on Brokenstar and his inner guard. Yellowfang suggests that the ShadowClan cats lead her into the ShadowClan camp as a prisoner, which would get Brokenstar and his warriors out of their dens so she could signal an attack. Whitestorm agrees and tells her to lead the way. Characters Major }} Minor *Yellowfang *Whitestorm *Darkstripe *Mousefur *Runningwind *Willowpelt *Ashfur *Nightpelt *Dawncloud }} Mentioned *Tigerclaw *Bluestar *Spottedleaf *Raggedstar *Dawncloud's two kits }} Notes and references de:In die Wildnis/Kapitel 23 es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 23 Category:The Prophecies Begin arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Into the Wild